The Great War
by Openminded15
Summary: Leo Volschenk was ready to start his journey with his pokemon, and his dream of becoming the Kanto Region Champion. However, deep in each region, tensions build between the legendary pokemon. A war is about to unfold, and Leo and his friends are going to be dragged into it, thanks to a peace-longing suicune. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to Farla's criticism, Jen (my co-writer for this story) and I have updated this chapter, and others too. That way, it's more entertaining to you readers. Hope y'all enjoy it, and don't be afraid to tell me how the first chapter is!**

* * *

**The Great War**

**Chapter 1: The journey of a lifetime**

In a damp, dark cave in the Kalos Region, a lengendary pokemon watches over the wonderful world of pokemon. At least, what people believe is wonderful. The green and black serpent-like pokemon watches over the legendary pokemon in all of the regions. They all seem to be doing fine, sitting in their own isolated locations, not bothering a soul. However, Zygarde knows better.

Lately, some of the legendaries have been acting strange. Just the other day, Zygarde watched as Reshiram went to the Sinnoh Region, to talk to Palkia. Ususally, the legendary pokemon don't communicate with one another, let alone leave their own region. Kyogre and Lugia have met up a few times in the past as well. Something strange is going on, and if he doesn't figure out what, the whole world might be in serious danger.

* * *

Leo Volschenk walked along the path in Virdian Forest, with the his pokemon by his side, and a dream of one day becoming the Kanto Region Champion. He started his journey a few days ago. He went into Viridian City, ready to challenge his first gym, but sadly it was closed. The gym leader was out and didn't specify when he'd return. H e decided to skip that gym, and come back to it later. His next mission was to get to Pewter City and challenge the gym there. With his friend, Twiggy by his side, he was sure to win.

He remembered receiving the turtwig from his uncle, who lived over in the Sinnoh region. He lived in Floaroma City, and would see them quite frequently. One day he decided to catch one, and give it to Leo on his seventh birthday. Now eleven, him and Twiggy have been almost inseparable.

They walked through the forest, shielded from the hot summer sun by the canopy of trees. He and his turtwig stopped for lunch. He reached into his bag, and got out two small sandwich bags. One had a bologna sandwich in it, the other, was filled with pokemon food. As his pokemon ate, he took out a water bottle. He took a small sip from it, the poured a little bit into his hands. Before it all seeped through his fingers, he rubbed it on Twiggy's leaves to keep it from dehydrating.

* * *

There was a nice cooling breeze blowing from the north as they ate. Leo and Twiggy viewed the pidgey flying over head, and the rattata over in a field chasing each other. A rustling in some bushes startled him. He looked over in the direction, listening intently to the rhythmic rustling. It quieted down to a whisper, until it went completely silent. A small little pokemon crawled out from the bush. It looked like a blue circle with a clump of weeds on its head.

"Wait, that's an oddish, right?" he asked himself. He took out his pokedex that Professor Oak had given him, and pointed the small camera at the pokemon.

**Oddish: The weed pokemon.**  
**During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more furtile the soil, the more glossier its leaves become.**

The wild oddish walked up to Twiggy, and started to observe it. The oddish's beady red eyes scanned over the turtwig in amazment. Twiggy bellowed a happy hello, and the pokemon responded with a shy chirp. The two pokemon played together, as Leo watched and laughed at their amusement.

The pokemon of the north wind, Suicune, watched over the boy and his pokemon play and laugh. It has been following him since he's left for his journey. Since then, the boy has shown a massive concern for his turtwig in this almost unbearable heat. Making sure it stays hydrated and all. Suicune had a good feeling, that this boy was the answer to all its problems. The legendary pokemon turned away, and rushed off to report its findings to Zygarde.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for the boulder badge

Chapter 2: Battle for the boulder badge

Leo and his turtwig arrived on the other side of Viridian Forest. The summer heat started to cool down as the sun began to set. He could see the entrance to Pewter City only yards away. With Twiggy on his shoulder, Leo excitedly ran to the entrance. People were scattered about the street, some with other pokemon by their side. The town was bigger than he had expected. There was a store not too far from the entrance. He decided to go in, and browse.

He purchased a few bottles with pinkish fluid in them, used to heal a pokemon's wounds. Afterwards, he took Twiggy to the Pokemon Center for a quick check up, and went to go find the city's gym. It was towards the northeast part of Pewter City, and it was open. The gym looked like it was frsh out of the stone-age, with the building being made of one large boulder. Twiggy ran ahead of Leo, barging through the door and into the gym. Leo enthusiastically charged in after it.

The room they ran into was pitch black. As Leo walked further into the dark room, and tripped over something hard. As his body made a loud thud that echoed across the blackness, a spotlight shined bright across the room. A man was standing on a large semi-cylindrical boulder. Another spotlight shined on Leo, revealing a small rock that he had tripped over. He rubbed his knee as he stood up, quickly realizing he was on a pokemon battling field.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. I'm Brock, the gym leader. Who might you be?" the man asked.

"I'm Leo Volschenk. From Streestboro."

"Well, are you ready to challenge this gym?"

"Yeah!" Leo exclaimed.

Another light shined over to the side of the battlefield. A man in a white and black stripped shirt held a flag up in the air. He began to explain the rules of the battle. It was a two-on-two battle, and only the challenger was able to switch out pokemon. Brock was the first to throw out his pokemon. The light morphed into a circular shape, before revealing any further details. It was a geodude. Leo had seen countless numbers of them on the televison. Geodude were known for swinging their rock hard fists around in battle.

* * *

Leo took in a big gulp as he sent out his turtwig. He only had this one pokemon, and he trained very little with it. He decided to take it slow, and figure out what to do while the Geodude tries to attack. Everyone stood in an anxious silence, as the referee held the flag in the air. It dropped, and Brock was quick to call the first move.

"Geodude! Use defense curl!"Brock commanded. The pokemon obeyed, and curled up into a ball. It seemed as if the pokemon's body glowed slightly. The geodude uncurled and stared down Twiggy. Brock smiled, and flung his arm outwards. "All right, now use rollout!

Geodude once again tucked in its arms, and rolled straight for Twiggy. Twiggy stood there, awaiting its trainer's orders. Leo choked, and couldn't command it to move out of the way. The grass type pokemon was ran over by the boulder. Geodude stopped a few feet away from Twiggy, turned around, and barreled towards it again. Leo snapped out of it, and realized how fast Geodude was rolling towards Twiggy.

"Twiggy quick, dodge it!" he ordered. The turtwig scrambled to its feet, but was unable to evade the second attack. The geodude rolled over it three more times before deciding to take a break. Twiggy lied on the ground, battered and covered in dirt. It struddled to stand up, as Leo encouraged it.

"This Geodude is fast when it uses rollout," Leo muttered to himself. "Maybe I can use that to my advantage."

"You're pokemon looks ready to give up. Why don't you switch out?" Brock asked.

"He's my only pokemon. He's not ready to give up yet, either. Are ya buddy?" Twiggy stood up on all fours, and let out a confident call.

"Geodude, use rollout once more!" The geodude got into rolling position, and rolled after Twiggy. Leo smirked, and threw out his hand.

"Twiggy, climb up on that rosk near you!" he commanded. Twiggy ran as fast as he could, with Geodude chasing close behind him, to the nearest rock. As the rolling pokemon approached Twiggy, it smasked into the rock. It stopped, and was dazed from the impact. Leo now had an opening for Twiggy to attack.

"Okay, Twiggy. Use razor leaf!" Twiggy jumped up in the air, and shook its head to the sides. Razor sharp leaves flew from its head, and cut Geodude profusely. It cried out in pain, and was snapped out of its daze. It spun around, and charged for the turtwig again. Leo ordered it to do the same thing again. It climbed up a different rock, and Geodude crashed into it again. Instead of using razor leaf this time, used withdraw. That moved rose Twiggy's defense.

"Use tackle!" Leo commanded. The turtwig ran full speed at the dazed pokemon, smacking his head into it. Geodude flew into the air, and landed on another boulder, causing it to faint.

The referee raised his arm in Leo's direction. "Geodude is unable to battle, Twiggy wins!" he announced.

* * *

Brock grinned as he uncrossed his arms. "Nice strategy, kid. Let's see how you do against my next pokemon!" he called. He threw out another pokeball. "Go! Onix!" he called. A large rock-like snake pokemon crawled out of the ball. It roared loudly, shaking the ground. The size comparison nearly overwhelmed Twiggy. Both Leo and his pokemon took in a big gulp. "Onix, use bind!"

The pokemon slithered over to Twiggy, and wrapped its long rocky body around him. It squeezed the turtwig as tight as it could. Twiggy cried out in pain, and tried to struggle free. The attack seemed like it was going on forever without an end. Brock was over at the other end of the battlefield, chuckling to himself. The large pokemon finally let go, letting Twiggy slip away. Twiggy staggered to his feet, and bellowed a small sound. Leo ordered him to rush over to the side, into a forest of rocks. Onix tried to follow him, but he couldn't fit between the boulders. Once Leo was sure the onix had lost sight of Twiggy, he made his move.

"Good, now come out and use razor leaf!" Twiggy jumped out of the piles of rock, and whipped his head around. The sharp leaves hit Onix in the face, and made it stumble backwards. Brock commaned his pokemon to quickly tackle Leo's turtwig. Leo ordered Twiggy to keep using razor leaf, to slow Onix down. His plan worked, as the Onix stopped and tried to avoid the leaves. Twiggy finally stopped, to give the onix a break. Its face was chipped and scratched from the leaves.

"Use dig!" Brock ordered. The pokemon quickly burrowed into the ground. Twiggy looked around frantically for any sign of where Onix could be. The room fell dead silent, as everyone waited for Onix to resurface. The ground under Twiggy began to shake underneath him. Suddenly, it cracked, and Onix torpedoed out of the ground. It sent Twiggy flying through the air. He crashed into a tall pillar-looking rock with great force. The onix slithered its way over towards Twiggy in his self-made crater.

* * *

Leo crigned in pain for his pokemon, but he didn't want to give up yet. His win was withing reach, he just needed one more devastating attack. He then thought of a plan. "Twiggy! Jump ontop of Onix's head!" he called. He did as he was told, and jumped on the pokemon's head. "Great, now bite down on that thing on its head!" Twiggy bit down as hard as he could on the rock resembling a sand dial. The onix screamed out in agonizing pain. It thrashed about, trying to throw Twiggy off of him. Leo had a theory that that rock on the top of his head might've been a weak spot. He was right. Twiggy finally had enough and jumped down from Onix's head. Leo ordered one last razor leaf attack. The beast was unable to withstand another sharp leaf scrapping against its face, and fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle, Leo wins!" the referee shouted.

Out of excitement, Leo ran to his pokemon and gave him a tight hug. Brock had his pokemon return to its pokeball. He grinned at the challenger, accpeting his defeat. He jumped down from his rocky pedestal and walked over to Leo.

"You did a good job out there. For your efforts, take this official pokemon league badge." Leo took the round badge in hand. His first badge, and another step closer to becoming the champion of Kanto.

* * *

** In case you didn't notice, I'm rewriting the first four chapters of this story. The way it was before was really bland and very cliche. Hope you like this one better!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Kyogre and Lugia

Chapter 3: Kyogre and Lugia

In the deep waters on the Johto Region, Lugia, the guardian of the seas, waits just above a trench he calls home. He was waiting for Kyogre to come by. He's been coming by to give Lugia news about the other legendaries lately. He has told him how a lot of them haven't been getting along. He'd tell Lugia of how Mew's and Mewtwo's spats.

"Reshiram and Zekrom had been arguing lately as well," Kyogre said.

"About what?" Lugia asked.

"The same thing everyone else has. About the well being of the people and pokemon in the world."

"What have they said?"

"It seems that Reshiram agrees with Mew, and that people and pokemon shouldn't be together, while Zekrom thinks that pokemon and humans live in harmony and shouldn't be disturbed, like Mewtwo."

"You're kiding!" Lugia sounded suprised by the decisions made by two of some of the greatest legendaries. Lugia laughed sometimes at how both him and Kyogre would gossip like little old women.

"Not at all. I hear Mew and Reshiram are starting a revolution," Kyogre gossiped.

Lugia grunted to himself. "Well then we need to stop them," he said. "I can't let them seperate people and pokemon just because they think it's the right thing to do."

"I agree. I will go alert Mewtwo, and ask him what he wishes us to do."

Lugia stayed down in his trench, while Kyogre swam to Unova, to talk with Zekrom and Mewtwo.

Kyogre arrived on the shores of unova, around a secluded location. Zekrom met him there on the beach. He scowled down at Kyogre with his electrified red eyes. "Did you see Lugia?" Zekrom asked.

"Yes, and he said he'd wish to help us in the revolution." Kyogre answered.

"Perfect. I'll let Mewtwo know. Tell him to meet back here with us, and we'll begin the preparations." Zekrom turned his back to kyogre, and he looked up at the sunset in the sky. "Once both pokemon and people are seperated, Mewtwo will insert his dominance within the human race, and the pokemon will be at our control."

"There is one problem, Zekrom," Kyogre said.

He jerked around and looked at him. Zekrom's expression seemed calm, but his eyes said other wise. "What is it?"

"I had to lie about our situation to Lugia. Right now he thinks Mew and Reshiram are planning to revolutionize the world. Not us."

"Why the hell would you lie about that?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but the anger slipped out of his throat.

"He wouldn't have joined us if he knew _we_ were planning to seperate the pokemon and humans. And he's a very strong and important ally to have on our side. If he were to join Mew's and Reshiram's side, we'd be done before it even began. As long as we keep him oblivious to what they're doing, we should be fine," Kyogre explained.

"It better be. I'll go alert Mewtwo and tell him Lugia has decided to join the revolution." They both turned their backs to eachother. Before Kyogre sunk into the deep blue sea, Zekrom called out to him one more time. "I hope you won't fail us. Because if you do, I will make sure you pay for it myself," he threatened.

"Yes, sir." They both parted ways.

**It's a pretty short chapter, but I'm still trying to set up everything. Hope you guys like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: A lost poliwag

Chapter 4: A lost poliwag

Suicune watched from the comfort the rocks high above Pewter City the boy run out of the gym. He cheered with glee and showed the world the badge he had earned. His pokemon on his shoulders looked beat up, yet happy. It watched as the two walked to the Pokemon Center to rest up for the night. To think that he only had one pokemon, and he trained very little with it before the battle, could walk out of a gym with a badge on the first try.

It decided to leave and go talk to Zygarde in the Kalos region. To tell it about the boy, and how much of an advantage he could be in the efforts to stop the feuds. Suicune leapt off of the rock, and stepped into the wind, running on it as if it were ground.

"Zygarde, I have some good news regaurding the boy from the Kanto region," Suicune announced.

"What is it?" Zygarde asked.

"The boy, he has earned a league badge,"

"What of it? Every trainer earns those pathetic badges."

"He's different. He had only one pokemon by his side, and he hadn't trained with it much before hand."

"I still don't understand what you see in this boy. You have yet to convince me that he will be able to save the world."

"I see," Suicune turned away from Zygarde. "I will just need to try harder to convince you." The spirit of the north wind left the cave and returned to Pewter City, to wait for the boy to wake up.

In the morning, the boy emerged from the Pokemon Center. He looked refreshed, and the turtwig on his head looked happy and healthy. They walked up to a group of people, and asked them for directions. One of the people, a girl with a poliwag, pointed over towards Route Three. He nodded and thanked the girl, then he and his pokemon went on their way. Suicune was careful to follow him from a distance. It watched him as he trekked through the grassy path towards Mt. Moon.

There was a cry out in the distance. It sounded like a pokemon in trouble. Leo rushed over to the source of the sound. He ran over into the woods on the sides of the path to Mt. Moon. There was a small pokemon, that looked like a tadpole with a swirl on its stomach. It was crying with its back turned so it could face a tree. He wanted to approach the pokemon, but didn't want to frighten it. Twiggy looked up at him, whinning and chirping.

"Do you want to go talk to that pokemon, Twiggy?" he whispered. The turtwig nodded in agreement. Leo put the pokemon down, and watched him scurry towards the other pokemon. Leo took out his pokedex to analyze the pokemon.

**Poliwag: The tadpole pokemon.**  
**Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking.**

Twiggy slowly approached the upset poliwag. He let out a quiet, and friendly _twiiig! _The poliwag jerked around, screamed, and jumped into the nearby bush. Twiggy sighed, and called to the poliwag. He chirped and bellowed noises, trying to convince the pokemon to come out. After a few minutes of persuasion, it climbed out. Leo wished he knew what his turtwig had said, but at least he got the poliwag out of the bush. They talked for awhile, and Leo sat idly at the clouds above, waiting for them to be done. Twiggy nudged his arm with his head. Leo looked over, and saw the poliwag behind him. It was no longer crying. He sat up, and crossed his legs. Twiggy crawled in between them, and sat in the circle made by Leo's legs.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Leo asked. Tears began to well up in its eyes again. Leo quickly tried to calm it down. It seemed to work. It soon enough waddled up to him and Twiggy. Leo noticed a mark on the poliwag's tail. It looked like a bit mark from a rattata.

"You're hurt," he said. "Why don't we get you to a pokemon center. There should be one just past Mt. Moon." Without a second thought, he picked up the wounded pokemon, and they all headed off into the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble in Mt Moon

Chapter 5: Trouble in Mt. Moon

Leo traveled through the dark tunnels of Mt. Moon. The tunnels were pitch-black. He could barely see the poliwag in his arms. As he staggered through the mountain, he noticed a small orange glow in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a flame, but he wasn't sure if it was an actual fire, or a pokemon. He set down the poliwag, and made Twiggy stay with it.

"You guys stay here, I want to go see what that flame is over there," he said. He put a hand on the cold rocky wall, and ran it along the wall. As he guided himself over to the small glow, he tried his hardest not to trip over the small scattered rocks. The source of the glow was now in sight, and saw that it was a few torches burning on the wall. On the ground next to them, were pick axes. He figured there was someone mining around here. Leo slipped one of the torches out of its holder, and began to walk back to his pokemon. There were more than enough torches scattered around that section, that missing one would do no harm.

It was much easier to see now. Twiggy rested on his shoulder, and the poliwag decided to walk alongside them. They came to a path that split into three. Leo sighed, and chose a path, hoping he chose the right one. They walked for what seemed like hours, and only managed to come to a dead-end. "Shit." he mumbled under his breath. "Looks like we'll have to turn back." He took in another sigh, and trudged back to where they came. They chose another, and didn't have much luck either. Another dead-end. He turned around and chose the last path. It had to be it.

* * *

As they walked down the path, Leo thought he heard some noises over in the distance. It sound like someone was pounding on a rock. _Maybe it's another miner, who can help us out of here,_ Leo thought. He grabbed the poliwag and rushed over to the sound, calling out for the person. He stopped in his tracks as he realized the sound of the pounding rocks wasn't a person, but a ryhorn sharpening its horn. It growled as it noticed Leo and the two small pokemon by his side. It faced them, and scraped its feet against the hard grunted, then charged straight for the three. Leo panicked, and dropped the torched. The light went out, and the darkness fell back in around them. He picked up the two pokemon, and ran as fast as he could.

Leo took many twists and turns, trying to outrun the rhyhorn, but any attempt was futile. There was a large window of light ahead. He clutched harder onto the pokemon in his arms and rushed for the exit. He ran through the light, and out into the open. He noticed the cave's exit led to a dead-end. A ledge hung at the end. Leo quickly stopped, before he ran over it. A growl came from behind him. He jerked around, the rhyhorn was right behind him. It eased closer to him. As it took one step towards him, Leo took one backwards. He neared the edge. As he took one last step, the dirt beneath his foot crumbled. He gasped as he lost his balance, and pushed his pokemon over to the safer, more stable ground. He closed his eyes, and screamed as he fell from the cliff.

There was a small thud, as he landed on something. Hair wisped and twirled around his face. He opened his eyes. He was on top of a pokemon! He looked down towards the ground, and saw he was high above the ground. He gulped, and leaned over, to get a better view of what pokemon had helped him.

"Wait, I think I've seen you before, in a text-book. Aren't you, Suicune? Spirit of the North Wind?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Suicune replied.

"Whoa! A real legendary pokemon!" He looked down at the two pokemon he had with him. They were nearing the edge, as the rhyhorn pushed them towards it. He quickly snapped out of his amazement. "Hey, do you think you can put me back over on that cliff? My pokemon are in danger."

"It's possible, but I would not recommend it," it said. "It would threaten your life."

"I don't care! My pokemon are in trouble!" There was a short pause between the two, before Suicune made up its mind. "Very well then. I will get you as close as I can to the cliff."

* * *

The suicune flew down closer to the cliff, where the pokemon were. Before he could descend any further, Leo took it upon himself to jump down. He landed right in front of his pokemon. He held out his arms, to block the rhyhorn from their view. "Rhyhorn, stop!" He exclaimed. "We didn't do anything to you! Leave us alone!" Rhyhorn wasn't particularly happy with what Leo had said. He roared loudly, and pushed itself on its hind legs. It stomped down, causing dust to flutter about. Suicune noticed Leo's arm start to shake slightly out of fear. The massive pokemon backed up a few steps, scratched at the ground, and began to charge. Leo willingly stood his ground, refusing to move for the barreling monster. As the pokemon grew closer to Leo and his pokemon, Suicune jumped in between them. The rhyhorn stood back on its two hind legs as it came to a halt. The two powerful pokemon stared each other down, before the rhyhorn grunted, and headed back into the caves.

"Thank-you, again Suicune." Leo thanked. He watched as the two pokemon he tried to protect scurry out from behind him, and run towards the legendary pokemon. They cheered, and danced around it. Leo couldn't help but smile. He looked down at his hands, they were still shaking.

"My hands are still shaking," he said.

"Well, you died, twice," Suicune commented.

"I'm greatful you saved me both times."

Suicune turned his back towards Leo. "You're welcome. I must leave now. This is goodbye." He began to walk into the caves.

"Wait!" Leo called. Suicune turned around. "Uhm, do you think we could come along with you? Y'know, if you're headed towards Cerulean City." Leo rubbed the back of his head as he asked, feeling awkward for asking for a legendary pokemon's help.

"Hmm," Suicune said. "Sticking with the person who saved you, and you won't need saving. You're very bright." There was a small pause. "All right. You may come along."

The two pokemon, still hanging around Suicune's feet, danced and cheered even louder. Twiggy hopped onto Leo's shoulder, Leo picked up the poliwag, and followed Suicune back into the tunnels of Mt. Moon.


End file.
